Profession
A profession is a large trade-oriented set of skills that player characters may incrementally learn in order to gather, make, or enhance items that can be used in World of dragoncraft gameplay. Professions are both learned and improved from a trainer (or sometimes with recipes), for a cost. Professions can be learned regardless of their character faction, race, or class (although there are a few class skills that are similar to professions.) Specific trade skills within a profession allow you to do specific things — craft a specific item or add a specific enhancement. These are learned from the profession trainers, from recipes, or occasionally directly from a quest trainer. Each profession starts out with a few specific trade skills. Through practice, a character gains skill levels within the profession and becomes more capable within that profession. Note the distinction, professional skills are capabilities within a profession, whereas professional skill level is a progression metric which is used as a prerequisite for professional skills and as a prerequisite for the ability to gather specific items within a gathering profession. Primary professions and secondary professions Two classes of professions exist: primary professions and secondary professions. You can have only up to two primary professions at any time (but are not required to take any). You can have any number of the secondary professions, and they do not count against your two primary professions limit. You can drop primary professions, freeing up the profession slot, but you lose the knowledge and experience within the profession; if you take it again later, you will start over from scratch. Secondary professions cannot be dropped, and there would be little point in doing so. Categories of professions Professions fall into one of three categories: "Gathering" professions gather or harvest items from resources throughout the game world to supply ingredient materials ('mats') for crafting professions. Occasionally, these harvested items will be directly useful. The gathered materials can be sold in the auction house, unless binding on pickup prevents it. Those who have two Gathering professions are said to be the 'Supply and Demand'. You demand gold, and they supply it. Sometimes farming for low-quality leathers can be just as profitable as high quality, especially if multiple people are trying to level up their Leatherworking from scratch. The same can go for Herbs. However, this benefit depends largely on players who choose no Gathering profession, so are dependent on buying or getting their ingredients via other means. "Crafting" or "Production" professions make items from other ingredient items (herbs, bars, meats, etc.) Blizzardcalls these "production professions". Most folks in game call them crafting or building. Most of the items produced will be directly useful, but some will be ingredients for further crafting. The products can be sold in the auction house, unless binding on pickup prevents it. * The first recipes you get are useful for gearing up low level characters (assuming a higher level character is not helping to support you). Some contend that as soon as you start running instances, the drops will usually be better than most crafted items from the same level, but this is not always the case. Quite often crafted items will provide comparable stats or utility benefits that are quite useful for characters of all levels. * High end crafting, including specializations, can be extremely useful and lucrative, especially from patterns that come from end game faction grinding or drop in high level instances (some of which Bind on Pickup). There are also several quests which require crafted items for completion. "Service" professions provide a service, such as buffing items. These will generally change the properties of an existing item without changing the in-game identity of the item. Characters that want to make money with a service profession will usually have to actively solicit customers. There is some overlap, where a profession of one type will have some functions that are of another type. Professions Primary professions Gathering Production Pseudo professions These skills are not true professions in that they are not available to all classes and do not gather or create something directly to make money via something like the Auction House (which all true professions can now that Enchanting can be applied to scrolls which can be sold). Profession Levels you can have as many jobs as you like but its only good if you have a job that you are high level or else your service is not needed. jobs are in categories and to get higher level you need to do more of your work so if you are craft/producing then you make more. you manually have to make. lvl 150 is the max Production Classes *Alchemist - Alchemists can create consumable magic items, like potions. *Blacksmith - Blacksmiths can create weapons and metal equipment. *Builder - Builders can create various structures, from houses to large magical ships. *Cook - Cooks can create food and dish items. *Farmer - Farmers can create crops and raise animals. *Inscriber/Engraver *Merchant - Merchants are involved in trade. Merchants' appraisal skill can cover all other production items, whether they are metal, herbs, cloth, food, etc. *Painter - Painters can create paintings and body painting, which can act as accessories with enchantment effects. *Puppeteer - Puppeteers can make dolls for combat. *Seamstress - Also known as tailors. Can create any type of items from cloth. *Tamer - Tamers can tame monsters and raise them. The abilities of the production classes can cover other production classes, like a blacksmith using a tailor skill to create clothing type equipment out of metal. Category:Game Mechanics